The present invention relates to sheetrock wall anchors and to anchoring systems for sheetrock walls.
The sheetrock wall anchors and anchoring system are manufactured in great varieties and used widely in different industries. The sheetrock wall anchors usually have a portion which is to be anchored in a sheetrock wall and another portion on which an object is to be supported. Some of the sheetrock wall anchors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,887,002; 3,974,735; 4,312,612; 5,288,162; 7,762,751; 8,057,147; 8,404,065; 8,544,228; 8,555,596; 20120045292; 20120257944; 20130039715; 20130074435.
It is believed that the existing sheetrock wall anchors and anchoring systems can be further improved.